Ninjago Christmas
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is a one-shot I created in the sprit of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! Sorry if this seems rushed, I've only had 4 days to work on this to get it out on Christmas so sorry if it's bad. If you're reading this and thinking 'it's not Christmas', I'm in Australia so it's Christmas here. If you read my other stories, I'm at my Aunt's today and she has Wi-Fi so that's how I got this out. I'm not sure why I'm writing this part because I'm sure most of you guy either skip this part or don't care. I'm writing this part because it feels right. 20 year old Crystal will be included and if I have time, I'll write a chapter with 5 year old Crystal (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, my OCs from my past 2 stories). I am rambling so…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1:

Cole was asleep when,

"COLE WAKE UP!" Crystal yelled as she jumped on Cole,

"I'm up!" Cole stated as he sat up. Cole looked at Crystal, Crystal had her hair down and had Christmas bells in her hair, a dress the was white at the top, silver glitter around the head and arm holes and a red and green skirt and went to the bottom of her knees, silver glittery ballet flats and had a silver chain around her neck with an angle pendent.

"Let me guess, it's Easter?" Cole joked,

"It's Christmas! Come on. Get dressed, day's a wasting!" Crystal stated and ran out. Christmas was the 1 day you wouldn't she Crystal in pink and she got the most excited for. Cole got out of bed and got changed into a black top with 'Christmas rocks' on it in red and had a pic of Santa playing an electric guitar, black jeans and sneakers and headed out to breakfast.

When Cole walked in and Jay noticed his shirt,

"I thought you didn't like puns." Jay pointed out,

"Crystal got it and I am forced to wear it." Cole explained,

"Why?" Lloyd asked,

"It our tradition. You have to at least wear a Christmas shirt on Christmas." Crystal explained,

"While you go full out." Kai stated,

"What can I say? Christmas is my favourite time of year." Crystal explained.

After breakfast, Crystal got a text,

"Be right back. Dad just texted to say to pick him and Mr and Mrs Walker up." Crystal explained for everyone agreed to spend Christmas at the temple so they can spend it together,

"Hey Zane, do you know if Mr Borg is coming?" Lloyd asked,

"Yes Mr Borg if coming today." Zane answered,

"Want me to pick him up. Borg industries ain't that far from dad's." Crystal offered,

"No thank you. I can pick him up later." Zane declined,

"If it's because he's not ready, it'll be about an hour or so before she gets to dad's cos she wanders around." Cole explained,

"What? All the Christmas decorations are so pretty." Crystal stated,

"I will be able to pick him up soon but thank you for the offer." Zane insisted. The reason Zane didn't say yes was because he and Borg planed a special surprise for Pixal it had been hard for Zane to know without Pixal knowing since Pixal was in Zane's head.

Crystal grabbed her white jacket with silver glitter and snowflakes all over it and headed off. Crystal landed somewhere in the city but she knew her way and began to wander as the snow fell gently and fairy lights were everywhere Crystal looked until she found a little girl, looking about 7 or 8, standing outside the window of a toy store. Crystal looked at the girl and saw that she was dressed in rags and had a jumper with a massive hole in it so she was shivering. Crystal being Crystal, walked over to the girl,

"Hello." Crystal greeted,

"Hi." The girl replied,

"Where are your parents?" Crystal asked and the girl turned around and pointed to a woman on the corner, sitting on the ground wearing similar rags to her daughter, including a jumper with a massive hole in it, and had nothing to keep them warm with except for a thin, old blanket.

"Do you and your mum like hot chocolate?" Crystal asked,

"Yes." The girl replied,

"Wait with your mum for a minuet." Crystal instructed and the little girl ran to her mum. Crystal knew this store. It had toys, bedding and even had a café. Crystal walked into the store and came out with 2 hot chocolates, 2 doonas, 2 pillows, warm clothing for the mum and little girl and some cooler ones for when it warmed up and a bunch of pastries and bottles of water. Crystal went over to the little girl and her mum and gave them to them,

"You don't have to miss." The mum stated,

"Yes I do. It's Christmas and the right thing to do and the shop keeper was more than happy to help out, heck, he even let me get some of these for free." Crystal explained and the mum took them in, "And for future events." Crystal added and handed a $50 note,

"That I defiantly can't take." The mum stated,

"Yes you can. That pastry pack won't last forever." Crystal replied and placed it in the bundle she past over, "And for you." Crystal stated as she handed a stuffed doll to the little girl,

"Thank you!" the girl stated as her little face lit up and hugged the doll, "Hey, aren't you the pink ninja?" she realised,

"Yes I am." Crystal stated,

"Thank you for keeping up safe." The little girl stated as she hugged Crystal and Crystal hugged back,

"Thank you." The mum agreed,

"Any time." Crystal replied, "Have a merry Christmas." She said she stood up to leave,

"You to." The mum replied,

"Merry Christmas!" the little girl beamed and as Crystal walked away,

"Mummy, is she an angel?" the girl asked,

"Yes she is." The mum replied and Crystal smiled as she went on her way.

Crystal soon got to Lou's house and knocked on the door,

"Crystal!" Lou beamed as he opened the door,

"Merry Christmas!" Crystal beamed as she and her father hugged. Crystal soon landed back at the temple with Lou, Ed and Edna as Cole and Jay walked out,

"Merry Christmas." Lou stated as he walked over to Cole,

"Merry Christmas." Cole replied,

"Merry Christmas!" Ed and Edna stated as they walked over to Jay,

"Merry Christmas." Jay replied. Crystal, Cole and Jay helped Lou, Ed and Edna bring in the presents they brought and after they were under the tree, Crystal noticed that Zane and Kai weren't there,

"Where did Zane and Kai head to?" Crystal asked,

"Zane went to pick Mr Borg up while Kai went to pick up mum and dad up." Nya explained,

"Ok. It's a good thing we have that wheel chair lift on the stairs for Mr Borg." Crystal stated,

"Yeah, also, look what I found on Instabook." Cole stated as he showed Crystal a video of her helping the mother and daughter,

"What was I meant to do? Leave them with nothing? Heck no!" Crystal replied.

Soon, everyone was at the temple and they were sitting at the dinning room table waiting for Crystal and Zane to bring out the food and as soon as they brought all of it out, everyone tucked in and after that, it was time for presents. Everyone gathered in the games room where they had the Christmas tree and everyone was handing presents to each other.

"Who's that one for?" Jay asked as he pointed to something covered by a sheet,

"That one is for Pixal." Cyrus explained as Zane displayed Pixal's face on his arm. Pixal could already see and Zane could see Pixal but Zane wanted everyone to see Pixal's face, "Zane told me how you missed having your own body so…" Cyrus explained before pulling off the sheet to revel a new Pixal body. It looked like exactly how Pixal looked when she 1st met the ninjas and Pixal was shocked,

"How did I not know about this?" Pixal asked,

"I found a time where you were asleep." Zane admitted, "Are you ready to move to your new body?" he asked and Pixal nodded. Zane removed Pixal's hard drive and placed it in the new body. It took a second but soon Pixal's eyes opened and she looked around,

"Is everything in working order?" Cyrus asked,

"Perfectly." Pixal replied as she stepped off the platform that Cyrus used to get Pixal's body there, "Thank you Mr Borg. Thank you Zane." Pixal stated and every smiled.

Later when everything was calmer, Crystal was outside as snow fell to the ground until Lloyd walked out,

"What are you doing out here?" Lloyd asked,

"I like watching the snow fall. It helps me relax and reminds me of mum. Mum's the reason Christmas is my favourite time of year. Mum showed me the magic of Christmas." Crystal explained,

"This is my 1st Christmas with family." Lloyd admitted,

"What?" Crystal asked and she was horrified,

"Yep. Every Christmas ever was spent a Bentley's School for Bad Boys. There, Christmas wasn't that great. Since all the other kids got to go home for Christmas, I was alone on Christmas except for the 1 teacher who stayed at the school with me and I never saw what the fuss was about, but know that I've spent it with family, I see how it's magical. It's time to spend with the ones you love." Lloyd stated and Crystal smiled with him. They looked up at the tree they were under and saw mistletoe that Jay had placed earlier as an excuse to kiss Nya,

"Do you know the rule?" Crystal asked,

"Yep." Lloyd replied as he pulled Crystal in for a kiss and after they headed back inside.

 **Hope all of you guys enjoyed. I have time so I'm gonna write a chapter with 5 year old Crystal but before you check I out I must warn you, I have prewritten the next chapter of 'Responsibility' and I'm placing the chapter after that chapter so if you don't want a major spoiler, check that one out then come back here. If you don't, don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't want to move to the next chapter, I hope you have a merry Christmas and if you don't' celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a great whatever you celebrate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'alls! Here's the next one. If you didn't read the next chapter of 'Responsibility', don't say I didn't say there weren't spoilers. LET'S GO!**

Cole's POV:

I woke up and felt something inside, the magic of Christmas but this Christmas will be different than the past ones for it was the 1st one me and Crystal had without dad. Stupid cancer! But now's not the time for that, today is a day of happiness. After I chucked on my Christmas shirt, which was a black shirt with 'Christmas rocks' written in red and presents that looked like rocks underneath, I walked to Crystal's room and shook her gently,

"Crystal, Crystal. Wake up." I said, then I leant in and whispered, "It's Christmas." And with that, Crystal's eyes popped open and she sat up,

"It's Christmas!" Crystal called as she lunged into my arms, "Merry Christmas Cole."

"Merry Christmas." I replied. I left Crystal to get dressed in her new dress she got to wear on Christmas. It's a white dress but the skirt bit has a few layers of the white mesh material and the top part has a pic of Christmas bells tied together with a ribbon and surrounded with snowflakes and there's a silver glitter strap that wraps around her waist and the whole thing has silver glitter. I knocked on the door to see id she was dressed and she was. I walked in and helped her put on her necklace and bracelet and put on her silver glitter flats that have a strap around her ankle. Now for hair,

"How you having your hair today?" I asked,

"I think I'll ask Nya to do it do it today." Crystal stated,

"How do you know I can't do it?" I asked with a cheeky smirk,

"I don't think you can do my hair ½ up, ½ down with a twist in it and put this in it." Crystal explained as she held up a red Christmas flower. It was fake but it was the size of a real one,

"Nya is in the games room setting up." I stated and Crystal laughed as she ran to the games room.

Nya's POV:

Christmas. The best time of year. This year, we're having everyone over at the temple. Today I was wearing a white dress with red and green ball-balls hanging from the waist and had silver glitter along the bottom of the skirt and wore red ballet flats and had Christmas bells clipped to the side of my hair. I was making sure there was enough room for everyone when,

"Merry Christmas Nya." Crystal stated from the doorway,

"Merry Christmas." I replied,

"Nya can you please do my hair?" Crystal asked as she held up her hairbrush, hair tie and a Christmas flower,

"Of course. Do you want it how we discussed yesterday?" I asked,

"Yes please." Crystal replied and we sat down and I noticed that as I was doing her hair, Crystal's eyes were darting around the room,

"Looking for something?" I asked,

"Yeah, the plate that the milk and cookies were on." Crystal explained as I finished her hair,

"It's where you put it." I explained and Crystal walked over a saw that there was nothing on the plate except for a few crumbs, an empty cup and the carrot top,

"SANTA CAME! HE DID HE REALLY DID!" Crystal chanted,

"Did he now?" Kai asked as he leant on the doorway. Today he was dressed like he normally would when not in his GI except for his top, which was now his Christmas shirt, and he wore a Santa hat,

"Santa did. See?" Crystal stated as she held up the plate to Kai,

"Nice. Why don't you chuck that in the sink?" Kai suggested,

"Ok." Crystal beamed and ran off,

"It's nice see the loss of Lou isn't effecting her Christmas spirit." I stated,

"Yeah. Let's hope it stays that way." Nya agreed.

Jay's POV:

Christmas time! I was helping Zane set up the kitchen so it would be easier for him to cook since he agreed to make Christmas dinner tonight when we heard,

"Deck the halls with bells and holy. Fa a la la la a la la la. Tis the season to be jolly. Fa a la la la a la la la." A little voice sang and I knew it was Crystal's when, "Hi Jay! Hi Zane! Hi Pixal! Merry Christmas!" Crystal stated as she skipped into the kitchen,

"Merry Christmas." We replied,

"Guess what?" Crystal asked,

"What?" I asked,

"Santa came!" Crystal announced as she held up the empty plate,

"Nice! What do you think he got you?" I asked, then Crystal's face dropped,

"Well, I don't think even Santa can get me the one thing I want." Crystal stated,

"What?" I asked,

"Daddy before he got cancer." Crystal stated as she looked down.

"Well, you have your memorises. Are they enough?" I asked, trying to cheer her up,

"Yeah." Crystal replied as she gave a small smile, "I like yours and Zane's Christmas shirt."

"Thanks." I replied,

"Thank you." Zane replied. Crystal put the plate and cup in the sink and ran off to the rest of the temple.

Lloyd's POV:

Christmas. If I'm being honest, I've never really seen what's all the fuss is about Christmas. I was sitting on my bed when,

"Deck the halls with bells and holy. Fa a la la la a la la la. Tis the season to be jolly. Fa a la la la a la la la." I heard Crystal sing as she skipped around the temple, "Hi Lloyd. Merry Christmas!" She beamed,

"Hey. Uh…merry Christmas." I replied,

"Where's your Christmas spirit?" Crystal asked,

"My what?" I asked,

"Your Christmas spirit. You're not even wearing a Christmas shirt." Crystal explained as she climbed onto my bed and sat next to me,

"You're not going to like my answer." I stated but Crystal sat there, looking up at me as she waited for an answer, "I don't get the whole fuss around Christmas." I sighed,

"Why? How did you spend your past Christmases?" Crystal asked,

"Remember when I tole you the story of tomorrows tea?" I asked and Crystal nodded, "Well, every Christmas was spent at Bentley's School for Bad Boys. I spent it alone except for 1 teacher who stayed back to watch me since all the other boys got to go home while I stayed there." I explained,

"Now I know why you don't get what's all the fuss is about. You've always spent Christmas the wrong way, alone. Christmas is meant to be spent with family, with the ones you love. This year, you're going to spend Christmas the right way, if you allow it." Crystal explained. Crystal ran out of my room and returned with something in her hands, "When Jay brought in the Christmas shirts, there was this one left, I figured it was yours since everyone had their colours and your colour is green. Trust me, Christmas outfits will help you feel the magic of Christmas." Crystal explained and I took the shirt from her, "Merry Christmas Lloyd." She added with a gentle smile,

"Merry Christmas." I replied and as she walked out of my room, I saw mum looking in,

"I'm sorry I never spent Christmas with you in the past." Mum stated,

"It's ok. Yesterday is gone, tomorrow is yet to come, Christmas is today." I stated as I walked up to her, "Merry Christmas mum." I stated as I hugged her,

"Merry Christmas." Mum replied as she hugged back.

Kai's POV:

Soon I flew out to pick up Skylor. Since Skylor pick have anyone to spend Christmas with, Crystal offered her to spend Christmas with us and we agreed. Skylor lives in the 2nd floor of the noddle shop and there's a door on the side that leads straight to the staircase to the 2nd floor if you don't go through the shop. I rang the doorbell and after a bit, the door opened to revel Skylor but she was dressed differently. Today she wore a light orange coat over either a red dress or a skirt with gold glitter along the bottom and had green and red tights and golden flats. She had her hair loose and had a piece of mistletoe clipped on the side of her hair,

"Can my Christmas present be you wearing your hair down more often as in all the time?" I asked,

"I thought you would want this." Skylor stated as she planted a kiss on my lips,

"That too." I stated as she giggled, "Ready to head off?" I asked,

"Yep." Skylor replied as she grabbed a bag of presents that was sitting by the door and after she locked up, we flew off.

Cole's POV:

People were starting to arrive and I went to find Crystal and I found her, in her room, sitting on her bed, looking at a wrapped Christmas present,

"Hey little dancer. Who's that for?" I asked as I sat next to her,

"I can't give it to him." Crystal stated sadly,

"Who?" I asked,

"Daddy." Crystal answered as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "We can do our traditions. We can sing our songs and dance the dances. We can't have daddy's Christmas ham at dinner. We can't do any of them." Crystal explained as she looked back down and started to cry,

"Hey. We can do them but it would just be a bit different. I can grab the recipe card from home and give it to Zane since he won't let me cook it." I stated and Crystal giggled a tiny bit, "You smiled I win." I stated and Crystal laughed, "You laughed, I win again." I stated,

"Christmas won't be them same anymore." Crystal stated sadly,

"No it won't but it won't be lonely." I stated and hugged Crystal, "Come on now, people are starting to get here." I stated and we walked to the Christmas tree, which is in the games room.

Kai's POV:

I heard Crystal say something about her and Cole unable to do their family traditions and I got an idea. Soon everyone was here and I kinda felt sorry for Crystal when I saw that she was the only little kid but she didn't seem to care,

"Hey Crystal, did you ever have any family traditions on Christmas?" I asked,

"Yeah. Every year we daddy would play the piano while we sang song and danced dances and at dinner, daddy would make this really special ham that's really yummy. The recipe has been in our family forever." Crystal explained,

"What songs?" I asked,

"Daddy had this book with all the songs with the notes in it, but it's at daddy's home." Crystal explained,

"Why don't you guys go grab it?" Jay stated, I don't know if he's doing it to cheer up Crystal or embarrass Cole but either way, I agree,

"Ok, I was looking for an excuse to go out to show Crystal something." Cole stated,

"Really?" Crystal asked,

"Yep, we can head there then grab dad's book?" Cole explained to Crystal,

"It is important to keep traditions alive." Sensei Wu stated,

"Ok." Crystal beamed,

"Quickly grab your jacket and that present for dad." Cole instructed and Crystal ran to her room,

"She has a present for Lou?" I asked,

"Yeah. I found her looking at it earlier." Cole explained,

"Ready." Crystal announced as she stood at the doorway in her pink coat and held a wrapped present in her arms,

"And while at you are at your father's, you could grab you family recipe and I could make the ham." Zane suggested to Crystal and she smiled happily,

"Ok. Thank you." Crystal stated and Zane smiled in response.

Crystal's POV:

The ninja's are SO nice. I jumped onto Cole's magic dragon and we took off and when we landed, we were at a cemetery,

"Why are we at a cemetery?" I asked,

"To visit dad." Cole said and I couldn't believe it. We walked in and found daddy's grave. It's been so long since I've seen him.

"Daddy." I said as I looked at him and soon was hugging him, sort of, "I've missed you daddy. If I had 2 wishes, it would to bring you back, not sick and that people never died from being sick. I got you a Christmas present." I said as I placed the present on daddy's grave, "It's a shell I found on the beach, I even painted it all by my self." I said to daddy. It's weird talking and hugging him without daddy talking and hugging back but if this is the closest thing it can get, I'll take it. I was talking to daddy until I felt someone who isn't Cole, or daddy, hugging me but I still knew who it was, "Merry Christmas Christ." I said,

"Merry Christmas Crystal." Christ said back,

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Visiting Grandma." Christ said,

"I thought you 2 would come here." Ashley said as she walked over to us,

"I thought visiting dad would cheer Crystal up." Cole said,

"Here. Lou asked me that if he didn't make it through the cancer, to give you guys these on Christmas." Ashley as she gave me and Cole a wrapped present each,

"Thanks Ash." Cole said,

"Thank you." I added,

"No probs. Merry Christmas." Ashley and Christ said as they walked off,

"Merry Christmas." We called after them,

"Do we open them now or back at the temple?" I asked,

"Why not now with dad." Cole said. We opened the presents and Cole got daddy's favourite watch and I got daddy's favourite brooch, which was a silver music note and had diamonds all over it. I hugged the brooch and started to cry. Cole hugged me and I felt some tears from Cole drop onto my head. We put on our presents, gave daddy 1 last hug and flew to daddy's home.

Cole's POV:

I unlocked the door and we walked in. man it feels like ages since I've been here. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the recipe card for the ham and then walked to the lounge room, found the book and Crystal wasn't beside me. She's probably looking around. Don't blame her. I found Crystal curled up in dad's bed,

"Are you sure there isn't anything to bring daddy back?" Crystal asked,

"Sorry Crystal." I stated, "But all of this isn't going anywhere Dad left everything he owned to us." I explained,

"Really?" Crystal asked,

"Truly." I replied. After I locked the house back up, we flew back to the temple.

"Is that the book?" Jay asked,

"Yep." I replied,

"Cole, do you still have the keyboard that daddy got you last year?" Crystal asked,

"Yes I do." I replied,

"Do you know piano?" Edna asked,

"Yeah. Dad made me learn a bunch of instruments and got me the keyboard to keep my piano up to date." I explained and grabbed my keyboard and sat it up,

"Cole, are you going to dance?" Crystal asked,

"Who's going to play the songs if I dance?" I asked because I don't dance,

"I could take over." Zane offered. Really Zane?

"Cole please." Crystal pleaded as she pulled out her sister eyes. DAM IT!

"Fine." I sighed. Soon music was playing and everyone was dancing. And after, dinner and Zane made the ham exactly like dad did. What a Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Cole." Crystal stated,

"Merry Christmas Crystal." I replied.

 **Well that's my Christmas special! I hope that made all warm inside and filled your Christmas spirit. I hope everybody has a very merry Christmas filled with family and loved ones and if you don't do Christmas, I hope you have an AWESOME what ever you do and if you don't do anything I hope have an AWESOME day what ever you do. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. 3** **J**


End file.
